No Good
by Among-Stars
Summary: Tired of living in a shadow of wealth, Gabriella ventures off to start a new journey: College. Seeking to be normal, she wants to leave behind all she's grown up with to be her own person. But her dad won't have that, especially not when she falls for someone not of "their kind". Someone so wonderful, so perfect, so the one for her. So how can her father believe he is no good? TxG
1. Chapter 1

_No Good_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Real magic in relationships means an absence of judgment of others.<strong>_

_**-Wayne Dyer**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Gabriella Montez smiled bright as she looked up in awe at her new home. Rubin Residence Hall here at NYU; this was where she was going to call home for the next 9 months. And as she sized up this new place and the surrounding area, she couldn't help but feel comfortable, like she'd been here for months. But that feeling broke seconds later.

"You got everything princess," her father called as he got out of the limousine. She looked down at her stuff, most of it piled into a University moving cart that was sitting next to her and nodded.

"Yeah, Dad. All good here."

"You sure you don't want me to come up?"

Gabriella instantly shook her head in the kindest way possible. She hadn't even wanted him to come along. But he'd insisted upon coming as well as coming in his limousine. To him it had made more sense to ride in style and as he'd argued with her earlier, it would be easier to fit all her stuff and still have some leg room.

See, her dad was Julius Montez, former boxing legend and owner of a multi-million dollar company that dealt with electronics. At just 45 years old, he had lived through and 20 year career boxing and then moved on to form a company with his late wife that had ultimately made them the richest people in California. Prior to being a millionaire and boxer, he'd also lived the in the lap of luxury with his parent's money. So he'd never known a life without it, which in turn meant Gabriella hadn't either, although she never abused it. Everyone was envious of her life, when in reality, she'd give it all away to be somewhat normal and to have her mom back. She'd passed away from a mild form of ovarian cancer when Gabriella was 16. The doctors had found it shortly after the company had first been formed and it had been a tough 2 year battled before she'd succumbed. It had been her and her dad together since then, but to be honest, the life she had wasn't the life she wanted. And so she decided to move across the country to get her college education.

"Dad, I'm okay. You should just get back in the car with Jeffrey and go home, it's a long drive back you know." Especially considering her dad had insisted driving as well. Almost 20 hours in the car with her father and the 8 combined total hours where they'd stop to stay in a hotel overnight, had been pure torture.

"I just want to make sure my little girl is safe."

"I'm not a little girl anymore Dad, I'm 18."

"You're still my little girl. Always will be."

She nodded. "Agreed, but you don't need to stay. I've got this. I'll call you when I'm all settled in, okay?"

Her dad stood for a second looking at her before he huffed out. "Fine. Can't believe we're actually here. My baby is going to college. Make sure you stay safe, call if you need anything."

"I will, I promise."

"Okay, I love you princess."

"Love you too Dad." She smiled over at Jeffrey who was standing with the door open as her father got in. "Take care of him will ya?"

"My pleasure Miss. Montez, you take care of yourself too. And don't forget to have fun. You're still young."

"Thanks." She stood for a few more moments, watching as the limousine drove away and ignoring the looks she was getting from the other students and parents moving in. With a sigh, she loaded as much of the rest of her things onto the cart as she could and used all her strength to push it into the building and onto the elevator.

Finding her way through the mass of young adults walking around with their parents, carrying items and attempting to find their rooms, she finally came to a stop in front of room 261. The door was open and a nice older blonde woman was standing in the entryway.

"Uhm excuse me…"

The woman turned. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Uhh, I live here…"

"Oh, excuse me. I'm so sorry. I'm Sharpay's mother. Darby Evans."

"Gabriella Montez," she responded shaking the woman's hand.

"Sharpay's in room B, what about you?"

"Uh," Gabriella stopped and looked down at her phone that housed the email the school had sent her with her room confirmation. "D."

"Oh, what a shame. At least you'll still be suitemates."

"MOM!" A call came from down the hall, startling both women.

"Excuse me," said.

Gabriella watched curiously as she escaped down the hall before turning to examine the room. When you first walk in, there was a living room with a couch, arm chair, and table with four chairs along with a small kitchen equipped with a fridge, stove and microwave that she already knew from the email that she had to share with 3 other girls. There was four rooms in one suite; A, B, C, & D, luckily all privately for one person each. Of course, it had cost more money, but for her dad that had been no trouble at all. She did have to share a bathroom with whoever was in room C, but she didn't have any qualms about that, just hoped the girl was clean.

Moving down the hall, she noted her wall mate hadn't gotten here yet, seeing as how her room was still locked and closed. Looking down on the opposite side of the kitchen, she saw the door to room B was the only other door open and clearly Sharpay was already here.

She unlocked her door, walking in and dropping what was in her hands as she took in the twin bed by the window, dresser positioned next to the sliding glass doors of the closet, and desk with chair across from the dresser.

Stepping out, she checked out the decently and surprisingly clean bathroom she'd have to share with two sinks outside of the toilet and shower that she guessed would be for both her and C occupant equally. Clearly NYU treated their students on somewhat of a higher level. At least she didn't have to share a room. With a sigh, she went out to get her cart to unload, briefly meeting Sharpay, but not having time to talk since the blonde (who looked just like her mother) seemed to be on a mission.

So with that she went back to her room, set to spend the rest of the day unpacking and making it all really feel like home.

~NG~

Hours later, Gabriella was finally getting to the last of her unpacking. She'd been in her room all day, other than brief visits to the bathroom and common area for some of the free pizza they were serving for the students. She'd met Sharpay officially when the girl had finished packing, but already decided that their personalities would probably clash and opted to spend as less time with her as possible. So she'd made and excuse about unpacking and escaped back to her room and hadn't even made it out to greet Sharpay's wall mate when she'd arrived. They would meet each other eventually.

She stood, stepping back from the bin of clothes she was emptying into her closets and took a look at the job she'd done so far. She smiled, proud of the work she'd done.

"Looks good."

She turned, startled, to face the petite girl that was standing in her open doorway. She had light brown hair that was covered by a hat. She was wearing skinny jeans and a band t-shirt, finished off with a pair of original converses on her feet.

"Uhm, hi?"

The girl visibly blushed. "Sorry. I have a tendency to act before I think. That was rude. I'm Kelsi Nielson."

Gabriella moved from her closet to shake the girl's hand. "Gabriella Montez."

Kelsi smiled. "Guess you're my bathroom buddy."

Gabriella smiled. "Guess you're my wall mate."

"That's cute."

"I thought yours was too."

Kelsi suddenly sighed with relief. "I'm so glad you're nice, I was so worried you were gonna be a bitch."

Gabriella laughed. "Not a bitch, thankfully. So where are you from?"

"Here," Kelsi answered. "New York is my home and now NYU is my school. What about you?"

"California."

"Wow, long way from home?"

"Fortunately."

"Dying to get away huh?"

Gabriella nodded. "Pretty much."

"Yeah, me too, but I couldn't really afford anywhere else. My parents don't exactly support my plans for the future, so getting away from their condescending nature, even if it is just an hour away was enough for me. My dream school was Julliard but NYC is just as good."

"What are you majoring in?"

"Music Education. I live to compose and I've always wanted to share that, especially if I can do it with the kids of our future."

"That's actually really great, Kelsi."

She smiled. "What about you? I'm sure it's something really smart and complicated."

Gabriella giggled. "I don't know how complicated Psychology is but I want to be a school counselor. Working with the kids too, I guess."

"Wow, I think they put us together for a reason."

"And whatever that be, I gladly accept it."

"Oh look," a voice came from down the hall and they both turned to see Sharpay and her wall mate/bathroom buddy in the hall. "We do have suitemates down there."

Gabriella rolled her eyes before walking with Kelsi and meeting the other two girls in the living room.

"I'm Sharpay Evans. My daddy is Vance Evans, famous businessman, he owns like a bunch of different companies. Theatre is my life, I'm studying to become an actress and I love the color pink."

There was an awkward silence following Sharpay's introduction before Kelsi spoke up. "I'm Kelsi Neilson, I come from New York itself and I'm majoring in Music Education. Oh and my parents don't do anything special."

"Uhm Gabriella Montez," Gabi started. "Majoring in Psychology…"

"Montez as in Julius Montez?" Sharpay stopped her from going on.

"Who?" Kelsi asked, but Sharpay nor Gabriella bothered to answer.

Gabriella quietly nodded to which Sharpay squealed. "I own like every product your dad has ever been affiliated with! It's such and coincidence that...

Kelsi looked at Gabriella questioningly and she returned with a shrug, mouthing that she'd explain later. Following, the dark skinned girl who was rooming next to Sharpay spoke next, cutting off the blonde's ramble about Gabriella's father. "Well, I'm Taylor McKessie. I'm a Pre-Law student and my parents are neither rich nor famous. Oh and I think the color pink is disgusting."

Kelsi giggled at Taylor's answers that sparked a scowl from Sharpay. Taylor and Sharpay instantly got into some argument to which Kelsi just sat and watched, having nothing better to do. Knowing they were going to be busy for a while, Gabriella snuck off to her room, closing the door and falling onto her already made bed.

She stared at the wall, attempting to drown out the arguing of her suitemates she could hear through the thin walls. She sighed as she accepted that this was her new life and it made not have been ideal, but this was the real world.

Welcome home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I just couldn't help myself. New story that I've been working on for a while as well as First Bad Habit and idk despite my busy schedule I just am always dying for you guys to have something new to read. I'm crazy, I know, but I'm going to try and keep up with these two stories as best as I can.<em>**

**_So hope you enjoyed and uhhh go ahead and click down below this and add it to your alert and send a little REVIEW so I know how you all felt about that first chapter._**

**_~Crystal_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Happy Monday! I have returned to school from fall break and however nice it was, it's time to get back to business. Guess it's a good thing that break has me feeling great. All that sleep and time I had, I'm just so excited. Maybe that and the fact that I have like a month and a week left of school before Christmas break (:**_

_**Well anyway, I was hoping I could rub my good mood off on some others and what better way than with a new chapter. I'm working on FBH, so I'm trying to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I've almost finished it, so I'm hoping to stay on a roll with it and then just edit all chapters and review before posting. So enjoy this and I'll have another update hopefully soon!**_

* * *

><p>No Good<p>

Chapter 2

The first day of classes quickly came about. Gabriella had sat through 2 hours, one hour of some advanced calculus class and another of English Lit. Both had gone by painfully slow, her professors only calling roll, handing out the syllabus and going over the general agenda of the class as well as rules and regulations of each specific professor.

After a light and quick lunch on the quad, she was finally settling down in her Psych 101 class. Picking a spot close to the front, but not front row, she found a place secluded in the middle with a perfect view of the board. It wasn't long after that when Dr. Quinn showed up and ran through the normal first day things. However when she ran out of syllabus to go over nearly 45 minutes into the class, she wasn't exactly done.

"So, I know usually this is when you guys go; normal first day happenings. You've probably had every other class do this, but just know this is not every other class."

There was a small burst of chatter as Gabriella closed her notebook with her syllabus and held onto it as she paid close attention to what Dr. Quinn would say next.

"This is college and this is Psych 101. Before you leave out of here today I want to know what you guys think the definition of psychology is."

A young girl in the back spoke up first. "It's where we study the mental stuff right? The crazy things we do linked to whatever is wrong in the brain?"

Dr. Quinn nodded. "Somewhat close. Not everyone who does something is crazy or has mental issues or necessarily something wrong with the brain. The brain will always work in mysterious ways. Anyone else?"

"So it's how our brain works in relation to the world? Kinda like how things are what they are. Why we function the way we do?"

"I like that word. Function. By textbook definition Psychology is the applied study of function and behavior. Psychology helps us understand both individuals and groups by establishing general principles and researching specific cases. **(Yes this a Wikipedia definition because I don't have a Psych textbook available. I took Psych 101 a while ago and I really wanted to use a textbook definition but oh well)** But to make the point behind why I asked you the question, is that each of you who answered and even those who didn't had a different thought of what Psychology is. And I'm not saying any of you were wrong, but in contrast, you were all right because of the difference between sensation and perception."

"But isn't is the same thing?" Gabriella found herself asking. "Sensation is how you feel what is and perception is how you perceive it, which can be generated to the same thing."

Dr. Quinn was about to respond when suddenly a voice from the back spoke up.

"Actually, sensation is the detection of a property of stimulus and perception is creating that useful yet unique information about that stimulus. We all see and hear the same thing which is that sensation, but the way we understanding or represent it is our perception and everyone has their own."

Gabriella's attention was focused on the brown hair, blue eyed guy who had spoken. He was sitting upward and diagonal from her wearing a gray t-shirt, dark jeans and vans. His back-pack was in the seat next to him and he was tapping his pencil on the desk. First glance, she did not expect the words that had been spoken to come from the mouth of this gorgeous human being. She didn't mean to judge a book by its cover, but his cover definitely did not scream Psychology nerd.

As Gabriella watched him, her mouth embarrassingly wide open, Dr. Quinn smiled impressed. "Very good. This is what I like to hear. We'll pick up next class."

As the people around her picked up their belongings and made their way towards the door, Gabriella gathered her stuff and made her way to the guy, meeting him halfway down the stairs.

"So you know a lot about Psychology?" She asked him, somewhat surprising him as she popped up in front of him.

He smirked back at her. "After taking the class once already, I would hope so. Troy Bolton," he said holding out his hand.

She took it. "Gabriella Montez. You've taken this class before?"

As they started walking, Troy shrugged his shoulders, shifting his bag. "I took it semester before last and made a D, so I figured now that I had extra time on my hands I would take it again with the hopes of this time not nearly flunking."

"Wow."

He nodded. "The class is pretty easy. Simple and straight-to-the-point, but I'm proof that too much partying can make even the easiest class seem like advanced calculus."

"Advanced calculus isn't really that hard."

Troy stopped, turning and pointing to her. "Let me guess: math major?"

Gabriella giggled. "Psychology major actually, I'm just really good with math, I guess."

"You guess? You just told me advanced calculus wasn't hard. If you don't know that you're good in math, then you might be taking up the wrong major."

She smiled, biting her lip. "Maybe I am. Guess I'll find out soon enough. What about you?"

"Uhh, Engineering major."

"Fancy. What are you gonna do with that?"

He shrugged. "Haven't figured it out yet. There's tons of different things in that field but I just know I'm good with the stuff, so why not go along with it ya know?"

"Means nothing if you don't love it though."

"Oh I love it," he admitted. "It's helping get me through college, of course I love it."

When Gabriella looked at him questioningly, he smiled. "I work as a mechanic down at Rusty's on 43rd when I'm not in class."

Gabriella blushed. "I'm not a New Yorker, so I have no idea where or what that is, but it sounds nice to me." As they continued to walk, finally crossing the quad, she silently took in the scenery. "This campus is beautiful."

"Yeah," Troy agreed. "Not what you'd expect from New York huh?"

"You from here?"

"Nah, New Mexico. Albuquerque to be exact. But I live out here now. And you're from…?"

"California," she answered.

"A Cali girl, how interesting. The land of the rich and famous. Know anybody?"

Gabriella rubbed her arm silently as she avoided his gaze. "Uhh no one special."

"Really? Not one person? Not even a quick passerby?"

"Cali is really big and LA is where most of the rich and famous are."

"So you're not from LA?"

"Not originally."

"So there now?"

She sighed. "I know some people there, but no one rich and famous," she lied. "Besides that stuff is overrated. And technically I live here now."

"You're right. Sorry if I'm hounding you questions."

"It's fine."

After a pause, Troy stuck his hand in his pockets. "So why NYU?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Mainly to get away from home but I don't know if that's my full reason. Might not even stay."

"That bad?"

"It's just annoying. Home hasn't been the same since…" she trailed off as they made it to the other side of campus, closer to the dorms.

"Since?"

She quickly shook it off. "It's nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

She sighed. "To be honest Troy, I don't really share my problems with strangers…or really at all."

"I'm not a stranger. I'm a nice guy who happens to be in your Psychology class. You know that I'm an Engineering major, that I once lived in New Mexico, now here in New York, and you even know where I work despite that you don't actually know where it is."

She laughed at the humor in his voice. "Well nice guy from Psych class, I've got to go."

"You could at least call me by my name." He called to her as she started to walk away.

Turning and walking backwards, Gabriella smiled at him. "Bye Troy."

"Am I going to see you again, Gabriella?"

"Of course," she answered with a smirk. "We do have class together after all."

"Yeah but I mean what about outside of class?"

She shrugged, still walking backwards. "We'll see." She turned and made her way to her dorm, entering by swiping her key card and taking the elevator up to the 2nd floor. When she made it to her room, she opened the door to find Taylor in the kitchen, Sharpay in the living room, arguing back and forth with each other about something. She could hear the music coming from Kelsi's room, presumably to drown the girls out.

Gabriella entered her room, turning to lose and lock the door behind her as she did. She dropped her bag and books on the desk and faced her refection in the mirror door of her closet. Catching the somewhat flustered look on her face and the blush that had not yet faded, she giggled and then sighed, hoping more than ever now that she actually would see Troy again…outside of class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dont forget to REVIEW! Thanks!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**_So I know I have to apologize before hand for how busy I've been. It's 2 weeks to the end of the semester for me and it's been hell week since the middle of November. So I hope those of you who celebrated it enjoyed your Thanksgiving and had a safe Black Friday as well if you chose to participate and I hope to have something new soon enough. _**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Troy sighed, leaning back against the side of the vehicle he had been previously working on. As he decided to take a break, he wiped the sweat off his brow, took a swig of water and stood looking distressed.

"Okay, I'll bite, what's up with you?" Chad Danforth, Troy's best and first friend since he'd moved to New York 3 years ago. Chad was 21, just a year ahead of Troy, but he hadn't gone to college. It wasn't a money situation, however, Chad didn't go by choice. He was a New York native and once he finished high school, against his parents' better wishes, he opted to go to straight to work. No matter how much his parents had pleaded, he'd moved out with savings from his high school job, got an apartment and started up working at Rusty's. It was here that he and Troy had met when Troy had come in looking for a job. Chad, feeling for Troy and understanding his situation, put in a good word with the owner and the next day, Troy was working right beside this kind stranger. This would be the start of a unique friendship, especially with Chad's bushy hair and exciting personality, the two instantly got along well and balanced each other out.

Troy bit his lip, shaking his head. "It's nothing I can't take care of, I'll handle it."

Chad rolled his eyes. "You've been sighing and sporting that famous look of frustration all morning. Something's up."

Troy shrugged. "They sent a letter out yesterday saying they're upping the rent at my apartment."

Chad stopped the work on the car that was right beside Troy's station and wiped his hands on a towel, coming to stand near his friend. "How much?"

"300 more."

"Fuck? What for? That's nearly 800 a month now."

"I don't know, apparently some people complained about the condition of the building and the tenants replied that in order to make the changes and repairs, all of our rents would go up by 300 dollars."

"Are they actually going to make the repairs? No offense, man, but your tenants suck ass. I don't think that shithole is worth 800 a month. You need to find somewhere else."

"I don't have anywhere else Chad. 500 a month was already pretty steep for me. I can't pay my rent and pay for school too."

Chad shrugged. "Maybe you need to take a year off or something." But Chad knew the minute he'd suggested it, it was a bad idea."

"I can't afford that Chad," Troy stressed.

Chad sighed. "I know…"

"I mean I'm already struggling as it is. And my parents don't trust that I can do this, I don't need to prove them right. And lord knows I can't stay here forever."

Chad put his hands up in surrender. "I know. Sorry for suggesting it. So what can you do?"

Troy thought about it for a second, glancing over at the office door. "Maybe I can ask Junior for a raise?"

Chad snorted. "Like that's gonna happen."

As soon as Troy had started working at Rusty's, the original owner, Rusty aka Richard Smith, a 70-something man, had gotten sick. He'd spent months in and out of the hospital and following his untimely death, his son, Richard Junior, took over the business. Junior wasn't anything like his father. Rusty had truly wasn't to help people. He was a generous old man who knew what he was doing and seemed willing to help his customers when in need. Junior, however, was just about the money. He was rude, uncaring and he'd purposely upped prices when his father was gone, claiming if people didn't like it, they didn't have to come, forcing them to lose hundreds of loyal customers. Business was slow these days, but even if it wasn't, Troy knew better than to ask Junior for more money.

He sighed again, turning and kicking the tire rack in his station out of anger.

Chad pat his back. "It'll work itself out man. And if need be, you can come live with me, pay half my rent. I've been looking for a way to cheapen my shit anyway. Kissing ass up there on Lincoln is getting on my nerves anyway," he spoke of his second job. He worked full time at Rusty's, earning more pay than Troy who was part-time because of school, and then filled in as an assistant for a girl who had the weekends off at John Adams Associate for some extra cash.

"Yeah, if it gets that bad, I might actually take you up on that offer."

"Be my guest," Chad grinned.

Troy smirked and shook his head. "Thanks man."

"Anytime. Plus you can't be down, didn't you say that girl from your school was throwing some party tonight and she invited you?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay then, suck it up, let's finish out here so we can go and drink away our problems."

Troy smiled as Chad wacked him in the arm with a rag and went back to work, looking forward to a night out.

~NG~

"Uhm," Gabriella looked around awkwardly, spotting the half-naked girls dancing erotically, the frat boys engaged in mindless drinking games, and the music so loud, she was sure she'd hear it thumping in her head for days. "I'm not sure I want to be here."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you've never been to a party like this before?" Sharpay questioned.

"I have, it's just…" she trailed off as some girl stumbled past her, coated in some sticky green substance that Gabriella did not care to know what it was. "I wasn't expecting it to be so much like high school, only….more gross."

"What?! This is amazing!"

Kelsi looked at Gabriella, eyes widened in horror that Sharpay actually enjoyed this and Taylor rolled her eyes, stepping away from her suitemates. "I don't care, I just want to get drunk. Find me when you're ready to go."

The three watched as she walked off in search of alcohol, before Sharpay turned to Kelsi and Gabriella. "Sounds like she's kind of got the right idea. Come you two, loosen up and have fun. Gabriella, I know you know how to party."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sharpay shrugged. "You're a Montez. I'm sure you've been to a thousand Hollywood parties before and seen wilder than this. No one believes that little innocent thing you're trying to pull off. So grab and drink and have some fun! But not too much, we wouldn't want you to end up on the cover of some tabloid with no underwear on."

As Sharpay smiled and then skipped out, Gabriella went to lunge after her, but Kelsi grabbed her arms. "Not worth it!"

Gabriella calmed and took a deep breath. "You're right. But I can't guarantee I won't kick her ass right off her high horse in the future."

Kelsi laughed. "We all want to, trust me. You're not alone."

Gabriella smiled, grateful to have someone like Kelsi around, then turning to observe the party again. "Who is even throwing this?"

Kelsi shrugged. "Some girl named Maya I think. I don't know her but apparently Sharpay does. First back to school party and it's not even all that interesting."

"Unless you call wearing next to nothing, getting shit wasted, and doing something you don't remember but won't forget interesting."

With a giggle, Kelsi looked to Gabriella. "I think I'm going to go find something to drink, you want anything?"

She shook her head. "I'm good. Don't get lost!"

"I'll try not to," she answered before disappearing in the crowd.

Alone, Gabriella scoped out the party some more, hoping to find somewhere that wasn't overly crowded with people and possibly had a seat, so she could sit back, stay out of the way and just watch the party until her suitemates were ready to go.

Pushing past a girl in a short skirt and a bra who attempted to grind on her and dodging some creepy dudes wandering hand, she found a spot on the edge of a table that would hold her weight and sat down, keeping herself tightly coiled in one area as to not be in anyone's way.

She was still observing when a figure stepped in front of her, blocking her view of anything. She looked up, hoping to catch a glance of who it was, but didn't get the chance to because seconds later she was drenched head to toe in a sticky liquid that smelled vaguely like punch spiked with some sort of vodka.

"Oh my GOD!" She stood up, ready to face the person who spilled their drink on her and saw some drunk off his ass idiot attempting to feel her up. "Get off me!"

"Baby," he slurred out, the red cup which she assumed had just been full on what was all over her, in his hand.

"I think she said to get off her," a voice spoke out.

She looked up, finding her savior in her newfound classmate and a dark-skinned guy with a large afro.

The drunk guy looked at both Troy and Chad awkwardly before stumbling away.

Gabriella attempted to clean herself up with the towel Troy had produced. "Thanks."

"You okay?"

She nodded and Chad sighed. "Drunk assholes never know when to stop…HOLY SHIT!"

Troy turned to Chad, shocked at his loud outburst. "Chad?"

But Chad wasn't paying any attention to his friend, instead looking at Gabriella intently. "You're…you're Gabriella Montez!"

Gabriella blushed, neither confirming nor denying his accusation. "You're the daughter of Julius Montez, the boxer! Right?!"

Troy looked at Gabriella questioningly, to which she shrugged nervously. "Yeah I guess so."

"Whoa! Your dad is a fucking legend! I watched him all through my childhood. I'm Chad Danforth by the way; mechanic, intern and his best friend," he said, jabbing a thump in Troy's direction.

"Gabriella," she answered quietly, seeing as how he already knew all about who she was. Then she turned to Troy, trying to reading his silent expression. "Nice to meet you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

15 minutes later, after accepting a ride home from Chad and Troy and finding Kelsi and explaining what had happened, agreeing to let her stay with Sharpay and Taylor, making sure they got home safe, Gabriella found herself climbing into the passenger seat of an old, white, beat up, pick-up truck. Troy was in the driver's seat and Chad had settled for the back seat, instantly plugging an iPod into his ears.

"Piece of crap doesn't even have a decent working radio."

"Stop knocking my truck, Chad," Troy answered nonchalantly as he pulled of his parking space.

Chad simply rolled his eyes and went back to his music.

Gabriella sat silently, watching Troy as he drove, studying the contours of his face. "I'm sorry if I'm ruining your truck," she spoke, speaking of the fact that once she got out, she was sure his passenger seat would reek of alcohol. "I'll pay to get it cleaned if I have to…"

"It's fine," he answered. "It's a piece of crap anyway."

She observed the smirk on his face and then glanced back to a distracted Chad. "I thought…"

Troy shrugged. "That's only Chad who can't knock my truck. I know it's a piece of crap, I own it anyway."

She smiled. "I'm also sorry I didn't tell you."

He looked at her briefly before focusing his eyes back on the road. "About who you really are? It's not a big deal."

She eyed him carefully. "Are you sure?"

"I get it. After the way Chad reacted, I could understand why you wouldn't want to go through that all the time."

"I just hate lying…"

Troy chuckled. "It wasn't lying. You know, you don't _have_ to tell me who you are right? And so what your dad was a boxing legend, the only person who seems to care that much is Chad."

Gabriella glanced back at him again before returning to Troy, a smile forming as she felt more comfortable. "Yeah, I guess. How are you two friends anyway? You seem so different."

Troy shrugged. "Isn't that the best part? Makes for some interesting adventures and even better arguments."

She giggled as she focused on the passing scenery out the window.

"You've got a beautiful laugh," he commented through the silence.

She turned back to him, not expecting that and smiled slightly, a faint blush forming on the curve of her cheeks. "Thanks."

He eyed her, going back and forth between her and the road before he scoffed playfully. "Am I not going to get a compliment back?"

"Is that the only reason you told me that? You get a compliment in return?" she teased lightly.

"Well duh," he answered in an obvious tone which made her roll her eyes.

"I…." she trailed off, searching for something to compliment him on without it seeming too obvious that she liked him. "I like…your truck."

Troy burst out laughing, causing Gabriella's smile to form into a grin as she thought to herself that she enjoyed his laugh just as much as he did hers. "Now I know you're lying, but thanks for trying."

"It's a classic! I mean at least it still runs."

"Yeah, thanks to me….and partly Chad."

She nodded. "So being a mechanic comes in handy. Free service and labor for yourself."

"Definitely not free! I wish that I could get paid for fixing my own stuff, but not by myself of course."

She shrugged. "I don't know, maybe one day you'll be doing this big time with your own place."

"Nah…"

"You never know," Gabriella tended to stay on the positive side of things for the most part.

"You're absolutely right." He turned away from the road to look at her and their eyes locked, emitting a spark that didn't even need a touch to be felt between the two. He kept his eyes on her and she refused to look away until Chad interrupted a minute later.

"Troy boy! Please keep your eyes on the road and not the hot girl in your passenger seat," he spoke causing a blush of equal proportions to sneak up on both of their faces.

Gabriella quickly snuck one last glance over at Troy to see that he was smirking quietly from behind the wheel and then turned her attention back out the window.

~NG~

"Yes, shot-gun again!" Chad screeched as they pulled up to Gabriella's dorm. Troy had parked the car, idling with the keys in the ignition and come around to help Gabriella down. And as soon as she'd passed from the door of the car, before Troy could shut it behind her, Chad had jumped up and catapulted himself into the seat, screaming his excitement out loud.

Troy and Gabriella laughed at him as they made their way to the front door of the building, Gabriella reached into her small clutch that was attached to her wrist to pull out her key card/ID and keys. She stopped to face Troy, both of them standing awkwardly as they faced each other.

"Thanks for the ride back," Gabriella started first. "And again, I'm sorry about your truck."

"It's cool. You don't have to pay for it to be cleaned either."

Gabriella nodded back to the truck. "Doesn't Chad realize he's sitting in it?"

Troy shrugged. "But it's good enough for me. When he does realize it, it'll be the best part of the night."

Gabriella nodded. "Other than you know, meeting you again."

She smiled. "I had fun…with what I could salvage after being drenched in alcohol."

"Well, at least I got to see you again."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that's a good thing."

"Wow, just stick a dagger in my chest, will you?"

She smiled, turning her head. "I need to go shower. And I'm sure Chad wants to go home…or back to the party."

"Well if you're going to cut out on me, can I at least have your number so the next time we run into each other it won't just be by chance?"

She looked on, contemplating before Troy spoke up again. "And I might have questions about class I could bother you with too."

She rolled her eyes before taking his cell phone that he was holding out to her and typing her name and number into his iPhone. "I hope you have an iPhone too, then I'll know if you're reading my messages and just ignoring them?"

She laughed. "I have an iPhone, yes."

"Well then good. Goodnight Gabriella."

"Goodnight Troy." She swiped her key card in the door, pulling it open after a swift beep and then stopping in the entrance to turn back to him. "Just so you know, that line really didn't work. I just felt bad for you that it didn't. Plus if you really need to call me for questions during your second time taking a class, then maybe you really are desperate."

Troy smirked at her response, not saying anything as he watched her disappear into her dorm, not moving until Chad rolled down the window and called out to him.

"Come on lover boy, you got the digits, now let's go home!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I'm officially on Christmas break. It's only until the 4th, because I have to go back to school early for work, but it's something. I've been a feeling a bit under the weather, but I'm going to attempt to write as much as possible while I'm not busy so then when I do get all backed up, all I have to do is post already finished chapters. <em>**

**_FBH is coming along for those that read, but my beta and I do have lives so just give us a little more time. It's harder to interact with someone when you have two different schedules because time constraints, but I promise there will be an update soon. Until next time! REVIEW!_**_  
><em>


End file.
